


Floating

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Warming, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Tony hadn’t allowed it and it also wasn’t part of the game. It would disturb their game and Steve certainly didn’t want that.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SteveTony Game; N3 - Free

Steve wanted to moan. Or to wipe away the drool To do something.

But he didn't. Tony hadn’t allowed it and it also wasn’t part of the game. It would disturb their game and Steve certainly didn’t want that. So he stayed here, on his knees, keeping Tony’s cock in his mouth and laid on his thigh, getting petted.

Steve could hear Tony typing something, but he couldn’t follow. He couldn’t really follow the phone calls either Tony made. The only important thing was keeping Tony warm, being a good place for Tony’s cock.

“Such a good boy. That’s my lovely plaything.” Tony suddenly murmured. Steve flinched and moaned lightly, knowing he couldn’t look up. It wouldn’t do him any good, either as the blindfold prevented him from seeing anything. But it would also make Tony’s cock fall out from his mouth and Steve didn’t want that.

“You’re perfect, aren’t you? God, I am so happy to have found you. Such an obedient, good boy.” Tony continued to praise him, making Steve realize that he hadn’t come the whole day.

“Only a bit more, my dear.” Tony murmured and Steve could feel Tony harden, could feel his air getting cut off slowly. It was heaven and hell. Especially when Tony pressed him further down, cutting of Steve’s air completely for a few seconds before releasing him. Repeating it again and again, prolonging it every time a bit.

Until Steve felt Tony cumming, not being able to taste anything because Tony had pushed in too deep for that. Letting Steve feel used.

“That’s a good boy. My perfect sub. You wanna have the blindfold a bit longer?” Tony asked while pulling out, making Steve whine. He still nodded.

“No problem, you can have that. Come on, let’s get you to the bed.” Tony murmured, helping Steve to stand up, helping Steve to walk to the bed. He felt dizzy and tired and just… good. And then there was the bed and Tony helped him to lay down, rubbing Steve’s arms before covering him with the blanket.

A straw poked at his lips and he opened, sucking in the water greedily.

“That’s it, Steve. You’re doing great. You’ve been wonderful.” Tony continued to praise him, to stroke him and to warm Steve up again, letting him float a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, at the moment it could take me a bit to respond to comments due to heavy anxiety. I can assure you, I read the comment and will get back to you as soon as I can <3


End file.
